


Лучший Новый Год

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Максим Матвеев - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Melodrama, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: За последний год они с Максимом слишком много провели времени на одной сцене, их постоянно ставили в одни проекты, но едва ли это помогало им сблизиться. Стена, возникшая когда-то из-за случайной ссоры и глупой фразы одного из выпускников, с каждым днем становилась всё толще.
Relationships: Антон Шагин/Максим Матвеев
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Лучший Новый Год

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Лучший Новый Год"
> 
> Студенческое АУ. На последних курсах Школы-Студии МХАТ между Антоном и Максимом возникает непонимание. Или всё-таки - неприятие своих чувств?

В предновогодней суете есть что-то особенное. Даже если у тебя совсем нет праздничного настроения, то, наблюдая за другими, за их суетой, за стараниями обязательно всё успеть к 31-му, заражаешься чувством радости. Оно всё еще кажется чужим, но понемногу начинает греть и тебя.

Больше всего вдохновляет погода. Пушистый мягкий снег на деревьях, которые слегка склонили головы под тяжестью белых одежд, вальс снежинок над головой и переливы городской иллюминации.

Еще приятнее было бы сейчас уехать за город. Туда, где в снегу утопаешь по щиколотку, туда, где наст блестит, словно алмазная крошка, где тебя окружает тишина.

Антон размышлял об этом и ловил себя на противоречии. Он всегда предпочитал уезжать из города на новогодние праздники, чтобы не быть втянутым в бесконечные тусовки. И пусть такое желание делало его нелюдимым чудаком, уединение с природой было одним из источников вдохновения.

В этом году нужно было кое-что поменять. Не потому что намечался студенческий марафон гуляний, нет. Из-за Матвеева.

***

У Максима новогодние праздники всегда ассоциировались с большим застольем, где громко звучит музыка, все друг друга поздравляют, вокруг шум голосов и общее хаотичное веселье. В новогодние праздники всегда есть, что вспомнить, есть место для баек и возможность наворотить новых приключений.

Казалось, что Матвеев, всегда веселый, всегда энергичный человек, должен чувствовать себя комфортно в атмосфере движения, смеха и ярких событий. Вряд ли кто-то догадывался, видя неисчезающую хитрую улыбку на его лице, что иногда хотелось другого: только близких людей рядом, тихой музыки, полумрака гостиной... Осознания того, что он дома.

Трудно поймать призрачного журавля в небе, когда в руках синица, вокруг тебя общага и звонкий женский голос просит:

– Кто-нибудь, сходите за хлебом!

Там целая бригада помощников, которыми она руководит как умелый дирижер оркестром: одна группа режет салаты, другая расставляет приборы, парни переносят стол. Максим тоже должен во всем этом учувствовать, и он честно старается улыбаться, чтобы не испортить настроение другим.

– Я схожу, пишите уже тогда всё, что нужно купить, чтобы два раза не бегать! – ужасно хотелось на улицу. Его грустное лицо вряд ли кому-то будет в радость. А на улице удастся проветрить голову.

***

Шагин до последнего сомневался, что это хорошая затея. Хотя бы потому, что он поступит невежливо, приехав к Максиму без приглашения. А что, если у него планы? Если он уже куда-то уехал?

Он так и не смог выбрать лучшего момента для того, чтобы объясниться, чтобы поздравить и помириться.

Грандиозные планы, ничего не скажешь. Антон кутал в воротник покрасневший от холода нос и прижимал к себе подарок для Максима. Какой-то детский сад. Но он не может не извиниться.

За последний год они с Максимом слишком много провели времени на одной сцене, их постоянно ставили в одни проекты, но едва ли это помогло им сблизиться. Стена, возникшая когда-то из-за случайной ссоры и глупой фразы одного из выпускников, с каждым днем становилась всё толще.

Антон понимал, что сам виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Максим не сделал ему ничего плохого, он едва понимал причину холодности и колючести Шагина. Антону следовало просто не обращать внимания на сплетни, как он поступал всегда, но намек на их более глубокие отношения тогда сильно разозлил. Может, потому, что он сам тогда бежал от принятия этой близости, а то, что их близость стала очевидна для других, напугало.

Он просто сбежал, можно сказать, что предал, не желая разбираться в ситуации. Совместные постановки превратились в напряженную работу. Их герои могли улыбаться друг другу, но стоило куратору крикнуть «Стоп!», Антон под любым предлогом уходил в сторону, у него всегда находились причины не разговаривать с Максимом. А Матвеев просто продолжал пытаться, не понимая настоящей причины, он всегда улыбался, даже когда Шагин перегибал палку с резкостью.

Сейчас, когда Антон вспоминал это, становилось противно от самого себя. Ведь Максим ничем не заслужил подобного отношения. Он всегда был рядом, всегда был хорошим другом. Шагин должен был найти слова, чтобы сгладить ссору или просто забыть про нее, но не смог. А потом было уже слишком поздно, и невыраженная обида, напряжение, непонимание копились, а они становились всё дальше друг от друга. Но неужели столько лет дружбы можно просто взять и перечеркнуть? Просто выбросить человека? Неужели он не может найти подходящие слова для того, чтобы, если не исправить, то хотя бы попытаться начать заново?

С нарастающим волнением он шел по знакомому двору. Максим сто процентов был не один, надо было позвонить и попросить о встрече, но такой уж Шагин человек – если задумал что-то, то делает быстрее, чем думает о последствиях.

***

На детской площадке никого не было. Максим ушел за хлебом почти час назад, и его наверняка уже успели потерять, но возвращаться не хотелось. Замерзли ноги в тонких ботинках. Как же трудно одеться по погоде, когда весь твой обычный путь – от метро до учебы и обратно – до общежития.

Максим сидел на качелях, прижав одну ногу к груди, и пустым взглядом наблюдал за тем, как на скамейку ложится снег.

Это будет уже третий новый год, когда они с Антоном не поздравляют друг друга хотя бы формально. Прошло слишком много времени, а Максим так и не понял, что могло привести к ссоре. Конечно, он не всегда контролирует эмоции, но неужели сделал что-то настолько ужасное, что теперь с ним не хотят разговаривать? Да, они с Антоном были слишком разными, были противоположностями, у которых, кажется, не было ни одного шанса сойтись, но они подружились почти сразу. К тому же, их так упорно ставили в пару, что принцип «противоположности притягиваются» – должен был работать. Должен был.

В носу неприятно защипало от воспоминаний. Максим шмыгнул. Ну вот. Докатился. Ему уже не семнадцать, а он сидит на детской площадке и едва ли не плачет от того, что поссорился с другом. Раньше ему очень нравилось говорить про их отношения слово «никогда». Никогда не ссоримся, никогда не расстаемся, никогда не злимся… никогда не будем больше общаться?

Он не услышал шаги рядом с собой.

– Макс.

Сперва показалось, что послышалось, наверное, слишком погрузился в свои размышления. Он открыл глаза, медленно повернул голову и замер. 

Антон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Извини, что без приглашения, – начал было он, но Максим вдруг вскочил и подошел ближе, схватил Шагина за плечо.

– Антон! – произнес Матвеев громко, не до конца веря в реальность происходящего. Оставалось надеяться, что он не заснул где-нибудь в снегу, и это не предсмертные галлюцинации. – Ты что. Я так рад тебя видеть, не надо пригла…

Максим не договорил, потому что Антон схватил его за предплечье и ощутимо сдавил.

– Подожди, пожалуйста, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, – Шагин волновался. Антон волновался! Макс не мог вспомнить, когда видел его таким вне сцены. Он давно не видел что-то, кроме безразличия. А сейчас глаза сияют и губы вздрагивают в недо-улыбке.

– Мне нужно сказать это на одном дыхании, иначе занервничаю сильнее, и ничего не смогу сказать.

Максим терпеливо кивнул головой, а Шагин, сделав глубокий вздох, продолжил:

– Знаю, что уже поздно, но, Максим, прости меня, пожалуйста. Наше общение в последнее время стало просто ужасным. И в этом нет ничьей вины, кроме моей. Я не захотел это... проработать, струсил, сбежал. Ты всегда был понимающим другом, всегда умел находить подходящие слова. Я тогда не смог найти, и очень жалею. Из-за ерунды на самом деле. Из-за чужих слов. Помнишь, как нас дразнил тот высокий парень с дружками? Последний курс Анны Николаевны.

Матвеев медленно кивнул. Он предпочитал забывать все насмешки, просто сбрасывать их с себя.

Голос Антона звучал сдавленно, было заметно, как ему тяжело и отчего-то стыдно.

– Дразнили, что мы постоянно вместе, что парочка. И я тогда задумался – как же мы со стороны выглядим. И решил, что не нужно давать лишнего повода. Я дурак. Решил это за обоих. Послушал каких-то идиотов, которых уже и на курсе-то нет, которые теперь неизвестно где. Хотя их мнение – это же не мнение большинства! – он покусал губы. – Мне тебя не хватает. Прости меня. Я просто оказался слабее и трусливее, – Антон тяжело вздохнул. – Максим, ты настоящее солнце. За всё время нашего общения, даже, когда мы не сходились во взглядах, мне было с тобой тепло и хорошо. Ты потрясающий человек. Ты не заслужил такого обращения. Я понимаю, что это не обязывает тебя прощать меня, но буду рад, если получу шанс снова попытаться стать твоим другом.

Максим слушал внимательно, а в глазах предательски щипало. Больно. Невыносимо больно от каждого слова, но это какая-то освобождающая боль. Он ничего не ответил и просто крепко обнял Антона. Как давно хотелось это сделать. Максим уткнулся в воротник его куртки, ощущая как слезы текут по щекам. Шагин не видел его слез, но чувствовал дрожание, а потому обнимал крепче, прижимал Максима к себе ближе.

– Я… я не хочу больше тебя ранить. Прости меня, если можешь, – тихо, на ухо. От теплого шёпота у Максима по спине побежали мурашки.

– Прощаю, – так же тихо ответил Максим. – И никогда не бывает поздно.

Пару минут они стояли так, крепко обнявшись, и ощущали себя самыми счастливыми людьми на свете.

– Поехали со мной? – нерешительно спросил Антон, перебирая пальцами мокрые от снега волосы Максима. – За город. Успеем еще на электричку.

– Только хлеб отнесу, – улыбнулся Матвеев и пошел к подъезду. Но Антон остановил его у самой двери.

– Подожди.

Неужели Матвеев его действительно простил. Тогда нужно кое-что еще.

– Что? – Макс удивленно посмотрел на Шагина.

Антон помедлил, а затем поднялся на носочки и звонко поцеловал Матвеева в щеку.

– Это что, подарок? – место поцелуя горело, а Максим улыбнулся еще шире. Он повернулся к Антону и коснулся в ответ губами уголка его рта.

Взрослые люди, у самих скоро выпуск, а ведут себя как подростки. Зато, кажется, это будет самый лучший Новый Год.


	2. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/ncs53KS3)


End file.
